Al final del verano
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Haruka debe, como los cerezos, aprender a renacer en cada giro –inesperado o no– que ha tomado su vida.


**Exención de Responsabilidad.** Ni _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club_ ni _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ ni _High Speed!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kôji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso.** Este _fanfic_ participa en el Reto 'El Mes de Haruka', perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi Swim Club._

 _ **Al final del verano**_ está inspirado en la versión japonesa de la canción _Run_ , de Younha; probablemente, en las maravillosas historias que leí para el Reto 'Bajo las flores de cerezo' del Foro _Iwatobi Swim Club_ ; y en lo romántico de dejar un país en los últimos días del verano y, horas después, arribar a otro en el que apenas comienza a florecer la primavera.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Al final del verano.**

.

.

Haruka piensa que, probablemente, en Japón hace frío. Aquí ya es primavera, así que, supone, Makoto, Rei y Nagisa deben estar lamentándose por lo rápido que escaparon los días de verano en Iwatobi. _Iwatobi._ A decir verdad, no sabe si sus amigos se encuentran en Iwatobi, Tokio o _Alaska_ y ello hace subir por su pecho una incómoda sensación –algo similar a culpa mezclada con frustración–, así que lo deja. Deja de pensar en ellos.

Mira sus dedos extendidos –¿cuánto tiempo lleva en la bañera?– y lucha con la angustia que _no está allí, porque no está pensando en ellos y porque las palabras_ ingrato _y_ abandonaste Japón y a tus amigos, también _no se forman en su cabeza._ Vive la otra cara de la moneda, la que no se queda y ahora que se encuentra en esta situación, puede entender que Rin no enviara cartas en el pasado. Comprende lo difícil que es poner _tantos_ sentimientos en palabras, sentimientos en los él mismo evita pensar; a los que ni siquiera está acostumbrado. (Tal vez, si lo hubiese hecho desde el principio, desde que llegó a Australia hace dos años…)

Pero luego se detiene y recapacita. Rin sí escribió. Escribió mucho, él mismo se lo ha contado. Una carta al día. Russel le enseñó el camino a la Oficina Postal e iba allí todas las tardes, al salir de las prácticas. _Al regreso, me sentaba en la playa y leía las cartas de Sousuke. Creo que nunca se lo he dicho, pero me ayudaba a no echar tanto de menos a mi hogar_.

Y pese a que tiempo después la correspondencia dejó de llegar, el lazo de amistad –hermandad– que los une nunca se cortó. Haruka discute consigo mismo, diciéndose que su propio lazo con Rin no se cortó, prueba de ello es que hoy viven y entrenan juntos en Australia, pero sabe que no es precisamente una verdad. Más bien, sería algo así como _una mentira a medias_ , porque Haruka no lo dice, pero entiende que no todos los vínculos son como el que compartía –¿comparte?– con Makoto. Los vínculos son imprecisos y complejos porque los seres humanos podemos ser imprecisos y complejos, especialmente Rin; especialmente Haruka (en eso ambos empatan). Es por ello que cree que llamar cabalmente _amistad_ a algo que estuvo roto por casi tantos años como los que lleva recompuesto sería correcto y errado a la vez. Una amistad rota, aunque hecha añicos, sigue siendo _amistad_ ; te sigue ligando a alguien. En eso, piensa, se parece a una promesa y Haruka, aunque las evita, cree en ellas. Y cree también en la amistad, rota o no.

No obstante, vuelve atrás, él no es Rin; ni Makoto, Sousuke. Quizás por eso teme que el lazo que los une, efectivamente, se desvanezca. Y que, con él, se esfumen Nagisa y Rei.

Como en respuesta al rumbo por el cual han discurrido sus pensamientos –casi imagina a Rin diciéndole _deja de pensar tonterías, coge el teléfono y llámalos de una vez–_ , oye una voz llamándolo desde el corredor y otra, más grave, que le indica que Yamazaki ha venido de visita. El entrenador de Rin –y que también entrena a Haruka–, es fisioterapeuta de profesión. Fue él quien consiguió el contacto con el médico cirujano especialista en traumatología y ortopedia que operó la lesión del hombro de Sousuke en septiembre pasado, después de asegurarle que era la mejor opción en el Pacífico en cuanto a Medicina Deportiva. Y fue Rin quien consiguió, a espaldas de Sousuke, el apoyo económico de sus padres, fichas clínicas emitidas por sus médicos de Tokio y los documentos y oficios legales requeridos para que su amigo se sometiera a cirugía allí mismo, en Australia, y así poder vigilar de cerca su rehabilitación. Por segunda, tercera vez en la vida de alguien, Rin dio el paso que el otro no se atrevía a dar, llevándolo consigo. Esa es la clase de persona que es Rin. Te arrastra.

–Estoy aquí, Rin –advierte sacando la cabeza de debajo del agua. Tras cubrirse con una toalla y salir del cuarto de baño, divisa al final del corredor la figura grande de Sousuke y un destello de rojo que asoma y le dedica una sonrisa entusiasmada.

–No me lo vas a creer –comienza Rin y Sousuke deja de luchar con los botones del mando de la televisión y voltea a verlo, saludándolo con una inclinación de cabeza tan ligera que podría, perfectamente, haber sido involuntaria. Haruka, que ha perdido la capacidad de asombro tratándose de Rin, ya se ha acostumbrado a compartir su departamento con Sousuke cada vez que éste tiene control médico. Por eso, sabe que la sorpresa no es Yamazaki.

–Si no me lo dices, no puedo saberlo.

–Sí, sí –apresura Rin–. No sé cómo demonios lo hizo y conozco al menos tres delitos relacionados con el contrabando por los cuáles podrían meterlo tres años en la cárcel, pero Sousuke trajo caballa… desde Japón.

– _Oi,_ Rin, no hagas tanto escándalo. Si hubiera sabido que estaba prohibido, no habría aceptado el encargo de Tachibana –Sousuke bajó la voz y Haruka supo lo que se venía. Rin también se lo decía a menudo–. Está preocupado por ti, Nanase, se le nota. Deberías llamarlo.

La _sorpresa_ , finalmente, provino de la persona menos esperada y eso es digno de asombro. Haruka alza las cejas y separa los labios, pero no dice nada, y comienza a andar en dirección a su habitación. Sousuke suelta un bufido. La sorpresa es Makoto recordándole que aunque no escriba de vuelta, conteste las llamadas o no coincidan los horarios para las videoconferencias, sigue pensando en él –incluso en las cosas más pequeñas de él–.

Que el vínculo que los une no es una promesa rota; son hilos firmes, pero elásticos, que Haruka puede estirar hasta que se sienta capaz de tirar de ellos. Y que siempre lo encontrará al final de ese lazo.

 _Que seguimos siendo amigos, Haru, sin importar dónde estés tú o dónde esté yo. Y que te extraño. Todos lo hacemos._

.

En tan sólo dos años, Haruka y Rin se han colado entre los mejores nadadores de estilo libre y mariposa, respectivamente, del circuito australiano. Cuando Rin piensa en ello, se siente abrumado por el peso de las medallas que carga sobre sus hombros tras _nadar por el mundo._ Haruka no dice nada, pero es evidente que también siente esa presión. La presión de hacer las cosas mejor, más fuerte, más rápido y _ganar_. No resistirte al agua, aceptarla y, en respuesta, ser aceptado por ella para implantar y sobrepasar récords.

En aquellas piscinas olímpicas en las que ni Makoto, ni Nagisa, ni Rei se encuentran, el agua lo sigue impulsando hacia adelante, graciosamente, patada tras patada, brazada tras brazada. Es como si en su camino no hubiesen semáforos en rojo o signos de 'Pare'; sólo una vorágine que lo lleva hacia adelante, sin importar dónde.

–¿Ya abriste la tuya, Nanase?

Ah, pero los hay. Sus pensamientos vuelan hacia la mesita de noche, donde la carta que recibió hace un par de semanas espera ser leída. Sousuke lo mira desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras Rin sirve tres platos de estofado. Haruka niega con la cabeza, agradece por la comida y se lleva un trozo de caballa a la boca. Le cede a Rin la labor de hacer conversación y la cena se anima a partir de allí. Ya no hablan de cirugías, daños permanentes ni probabilidades. Hacen planes de volver a nadar juntos en unos meses, cuando el fisioterapeuta dé el alta a Sousuke y le autorice a volver a casa. Ambos ríen y chocan sus puños, esperanzados en la primavera que les espera en Japón al final del verano _._

.

La ventana de su habitación da al mar. Originalmente, Rin la elegió para sí, pero cedió antes incluso de iniciar una discusión, probablemente tratando de hacer sentir más cómodo a Haruka. En acciones como esa, que le enfadaron los primeros meses –porque no las necesita– y que parecen _no pertenecer_ a Rin, ha ido descubriendo partes de su personalidad que no conocía hasta ahora. Rin puede parecer tener la cabeza llena de pájaros, especialmente cuando se trata de la natación y la amistad, pero _de verdad_ _se preocupa._

Haruka se apoya en el alféizar, mirando el ir y venir de las olas y esperando los golpecitos quedos que se demoran en chocar contra la puerta de su cuarto. Oye el roce de pies desnudos contra la alfombra de lana gruesa y sus sospechas se confirman. Rin quiere hablar con él.

Cuando abandona su habitación, media hora después, Haruka continúa en la misma posición pero aprieta con fuerza la carta que Rin cogió de su velador y deslizó entre sus dedos, preguntándose si las historias que hablan de mensajes que surcan océanos dentro de una botella son ciertas.

Si así fuera, de todos modos, no sabría qué escribir en ella.

.

Al día siguiente, y con la esperanza de que Makoto aún sepa leerlo entre líneas, deposita un sobre en el buzón de la oficina de correos.

.

* * *

.

Es primavera, pero en Australia no hay cerezos.

Rin lo miró divertido la primera vez que dijo eso, dos semanas después de llegar a Sídney. _Claro que los hay, Haru. En todo el planeta hay cerezos_ , replicó. Cuando los ojos azules de Haru lo miraron con escepticismo, Rin dudó de lo que acababa de decir. _Todo el planeta_ era, quizás, _un poco_ exagerado. Sin embargo, lo sostuvo por orgullo, con una risita que le hizo sonar otra vez de doce años y un _En todo el mundo hay primavera_. Eso sí era irrefutable, ¿no?

Haruka no respondió, pero no creía posible que los cerezos florecieran fuera de Japón; la primavera _sólo_ florecería en Japón, con Makoto, Nagisa y Rei de pie frente a las palabras _I swin best free for the team_. Y aunque Rin no podía leer la mente de Haru en ese entonces –actualmente tampoco, cree, pero se las apaña para _entenderlo,_ igual que hizo cuando llegó a Australia por primera vez sin hablar ni una gota de inglés–, fue plenamente consciente de una cosa: no lo había convencido. Lo supo porque pasaba gran parte del día descifrando en las palabras y actos de Haruka aquella frase escondida que _no decía_ o ese gesto que _reprimía_ ; algo que le preocupó en ese momento y le preocupa –persigue– aún ahora, que cumplen dos años viviendo juntos en Australia.

Y, muy a su pesar, tiene que admitir la sospecha de que él no es el único con el que Haruka no ha puesto muchos esfuerzos en comunicarse.

.

–Te mostraré un paisaje que no esperabas –parafraseó al día siguiente durante las prácticas.

En Australia _hay_ primavera; quiere mostrárselo. Haruka ni siquiera se molestó en fingir prestar atención. Tampoco prestó atención a las conversaciones telefónicas que Rin comenzó a sostener con mayor frecuencia durante los días que se sucedieron rápido por el agradable cambio de clima. Pero la tercera noche que tuvo que cenar solo frente a la televisión porque Rin estaba _at the phone, Haru, please gimme some privacy,_ su humor se agrió.

–No me hables en inglés –Una cosa era que el presentador de las noticias lo usara de seis a nueve de la noche; una cosa era que Rin lo usara _por teléfono._ Otra cosa era que lo usara _con él_ –. Soy japonés, igual que tú.

Rin pegó su móvil al pecho, cubriéndolo y susurró un _lo siento, a veces me confundo._ No es que le gustara recibir consejos, pero la ausencia del _¿Sabes, Haru? Deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte y tomar el curso de inglés al que te inscribí_ mientras abría el ventanal y salía al exterior para continuar su charla con Lori desde el balcón, le irritó aún más.

Rin parecía haber perdido el interés de discutir –¿hablar?– con él en cualquiera de los dos idiomas que maneja.

.

Esa noche, tres golpes quedos en la puerta del dormitorio le advirtieron a Haruka que Rin aún estaba despierto y (ahora sí) dispuesto a hacerle más llevadero su proceso de adaptación a Australia con conversaciones largas y que no llevaban a ninguna parte sobre la Gran Barrera de Coral, auroras boreales australes e inviernos secos y sin nieve. No respondió, sabiendo que de todos modos ingresaría y se sentaría a los pies de su cama, preguntándose en voz alta dónde habían quedado la noche anterior y de qué podía hablarle esta vez. Supliendo en esos _cuentos para dormir_ la ausencia de cartas escritas cuando era niño describiéndole con sus palabras lo gigantes y azules que eran las olas del mar o las seis estaciones del calendario aborigen reconocido por los australianos y que incluye dos primaveras. O lo enfermo que se puso Winnie la vez que comió un chocolate que Rin le trajo del colegio y cómo Lori manejó frenética por todo Sidney buscando una clínica veterinaria abierta a las cuatro de la madrugada mientras Rin, aterrado y culpable, lloraba y acariciaba al perro en el asiento trasero del coche.

Haruka se incorporó en la cama y recogió las piernas, haciendo espacio. Rin le lanzó el _melanocetus_ de felpa que Nagisa le entregó en el aeropuerto tres semanas atrás y que Rei se negó rotundamente a llamar _hermoso_ , preguntando al borde de la neurosis (y sin pausa para respirar) _qué clase de juguetería considera apropiado para niños mayores de tres meses la representación de una criatura grotesca y nada evolucionada en un material apto para la propagación de ácaros_ , y que regularmente dormía en el escritorio de la habitación de Haru, demasiado grande para que ambos compartieran el colchón de una plaza, pero que hoy reposaba a los pies de su cama.

–No cabemos los cuatro –bromeó Rin al tiempo que el peluche golpeó la cabeza de Haruka. Pudo haberlo evitado si se hubiese movido con un mínimo de agilidad, pero en vez de eso entornó los ojos sin comprender–. Tú, tu monstruo, _sus_ _ácaros_ y yo.

–No es un monstruo –defendió Haru en tono monocorde, recogiéndolo y apretando el pedúnculo de peluche que colgaba frente a la mandíbula y ojos del _melanocetus_. Tras un ligero _clic_ una lucecita fosforescente se encendió.

–Haru, hay algo que quiero que veas. Queda relativamente lejos y nunca he ido por mi cuenta, pero quiero hacerlo contigo. ¿Has oído hablar de Cowra?

.

Haruka tardó unos minutos en distinguir qué le había despertado. El sol de mediodía, la voz de Rin tarareando una canción que nunca antes había escuchado y la suave vibración del motor le abrigaron un par de kilómetros más mientras su consciencia deambulaba entre la realidad y el sueño.

La realidad que recordaba era a Rin sacándolo de la cama a las cinco de la madrugada, tras su conversación de la noche anterior. El sueño era la voz distante de Russel, dándole instrucciones a quien consideraba su hijo, que Haruka oía desde el baño mientras se cepillaba los dientes con los ojos cerrados y el dentífrico corriéndole por la barbilla. La realidad era el aire frío que le obligó a abrir bien los ojos; el _olor a_ _amanecer;_ la sonrisa orgullosa de Rin blandiendo su licencia australiana de conducir y ordenándole tomar asiento como copiloto. El sueño era haber dejado Sídney atrás y las explicaciones de Rin, acerca de las ciento veinte horas que legalmente tuvo que cumplir manejando bajo supervisión, que lo adormecieron.

La realidad era Rin. La realidad era que vagaban en medio de la nada, serpenteando por una carretera rural y el olor de la vid le llenaba los pulmones. La realidad, pensó por última vez, era que nuevamente se dejaba arrastrar por él sin hacer preguntas.

– _Welcome to Cowra_ , Haru. Ya puedes dejar de hacerte el dormido.

.

Los dedos de Rin tamborileaban en el volante del vehículo. Haruka percibió la ansiedad a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

–¿Vas a reconocer que te perdiste? –preguntó por tercera vez.

–¡Que no estoy perdido! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? –Perdido o no, la paciencia de Rin parecía agotarse–. Estoy esperando que el tipo de adelante saque su coche para estacionarnos. ¡Y no abras los ojos!

Haruka bufó y el automóvil se puso en movimiento. Depender del oído para percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor era un _arte_ que perfeccionó gracias a años de inmersión bajo el agua, pero lo único que escuchaba eran rápidas oraciones en inglés de transeúntes que no le decían nada. Eso y la respiración de Rin a un metro de distancia. Sesenta centímetros. Veinte.

–¿Qué haces? –soltó Haruka. El nerviosismo de Rin era contagioso.

–Compruebo que no hagas trampa. No, en serio, abre los ojos pero no veas por las ventanas. Sólo mírame a mí.

A regañadientes obedeció y cogió el folleto que Rin le ofrecía. De las cinco palabras escritas en fina caligrafía, Haruka reconoció dos sin problemas. Las restantes las dedujo, incrédulo, gracias a la fragancia que flotaba en el aire y los pétalos rosados que se acumulaban en el parabrisas.

 _Sakura Matsuri Cherry Blossom Festival._

Su mirada viajó de las letras impresas en el tríptico del Centro Cultural y Jardín Japonés de Cowra a la sonrisa que bailaba en los ojos de Rin y Haruka no encontró, ni en ese camino ni en el de vuelta al papel, palabras.

.

–¿Sabes lo que las flores de cerezo significan, Haru?

Durante su recorrido al Parque, Rin no guardó silencio ni una vez. Si no estaba contando anécdotas de las veces que lo había visitado con Russel y Lori; estaba leyendo y traduciéndole las placas informativas dispuestas a lo largo del camino. Así Haruka se enteró de la historia del Jardín Japonés de Cowra y, más precisamente, de su Cementerio.

–Lo llaman _Cowra Beakout_ –explicó Rin –. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial hubo un campo de prisioneros en los alrededores de la ciudad, el Campo de Prisioneros de Guerra N° 12. Cuatro mil soldados del Eje y países aliados fueron recluidos allí; más de mil de ellos, japoneses. El cinco de agosto de 1944, estando a nueve meses del fin de la Guerra en Europa y a un año de la rendición de Japón, los militares japoneses protagonizaron la mayor evasión de prisioneros de la historia militar moderna, sin embargo, más de doscientos de ellos fallecieron y trescientos fueron heridos. De los casi cuatrocientos que lograron huir, los que no fueron detenidos nuevamente se suicidaron como manera de encontrar una muerte honrosa según los dictámenes del _Código del Combatiente_.

Rin detuvo su relato y suspiró. La energía que vibra en ese trozo de tierra lo ha abrumado desde siempre. Haruka miraba al frente, mordiéndose las preguntas _¿para esto me trajiste aquí? ¿para darme clases de Historia?_ porque, al igual que Rin, sentía subir esa extraña vibración por sus piernas.

–Al final, se demostró que Australia los trató con humanidad, respeto y dignidad en todo momento, cumpliendo con la Convención de Ginebra y no fue declarada responsable de haber infligido tratos crueles o abrir fuego indiscriminadamente. En 1960 se abrió el Cementerio para reunir a los japoneses caídos tanto en la evasión como en la Guerra y en 1979 se inauguró el Jardín, en una alianza entre las autoridades de Cowra y el Gobierno Japonés para agradecer el trato respetuoso dado por australianos a los fallecidos y homenajear a las víctimas, así como recordar que la convivencia pacífica entre dos pueblos es posible. Y eso es todo lo que sé.

–Me pregunto cuánto de eso está escrito en las láminas que has leído –replicó Haruka, sus palabras rozando _sólo_ _superficialmente_ la burla para molestarlo. Desde que se subió al coche esa madrugada, la sensación de que Rin _le lleva ventaja_ no había desaparecido.

–Muy poco, fíjate –Lo consiguió. Al menos, en eso Rin no ganó–. La primera vez que vinimos, Lori me compró el libro para que mejorara mi inglés. Si te interesa, puedo prestártelo. Cuando hablas inglés, pareces un maldito cavernícola.

O tal vez sí. Ambos compartían ese talento, además de la natación. El poder de ser unos idiotas que se conocían muchos puntos débiles y escogían cual presionar dependiendo del humor y la suerte con la que sentían.

–Deberías tomar los cursos, Haru. Por si no te has dado cuenta, el inglés es necesario en esta parte del planeta –Rin no quiso agregar que él no estaba dispuesto a suplir la función traductora de Makoto, cuestión de la que se arrepintió en seguida. Habría sido una victoria por _knot out_.

–Para eso estás tú.

 _Damn Neanderthal._

.

Durante la tarde almorzaron comida típica japonesa en uno de los _stands_ abiertos con ocasión del Festival y, aunque no consiguieron caballa, sí pudieron elegir otonomiyaki, yakisoba y bolitas de pulpo. Rin insistió en que se inscribieran en alguna de las actividades y así, Haruka fue arrastrado una vez más a participar en demostraciones de caligrafía y origami y acabaron comprando un bonsái que se secaría tres semanas más tarde. Antes del atardecer, asistieron a la última Ceremonia del Té entre una decena de turistas ávidos de atesorar en fotografías aunque fuera un trocito de Japón.

La tarde estaba a punto de caer, tal como los pétalos de los capullos recientemente abiertos. El cielo parecía partir en la copa de los árboles en un degradé desde el rosa hasta el violeta que se extendía más allá de donde abarcaba la vista. Haruka tenía la sensación de que si entornaba los ojos, sin importar en dónde se encontrara o en qué dirección mirara, podría ver al mar tragarse la luz y los colores. Australia no era más que una isla. Una grande.

Esta vez, sin embargo, saberse rodeado de agua no le entregó precisamente tranquilidad.

La Avenida de Sakura unía al Cementerio con el Jardín y estaba flanqueada por más de dos mil cerezos en flor. Haruka y Rin se despedían del Jardín recorriéndola a paso lento cuando ya la mayoría de los visitantes se hubo marchado.

–Hey, Haru, aún no me respondes.

Rin tenía la costumbre de llenar los silencios –aún la tiene–. Haruka sospechaba, y no es que le diera muchas vueltas, que aún no había llegado al punto de sentirse cómodo estando callado a su lado. Creía, y tampoco es que pensara en ello a menudo, que era algo absolutamente normal –lo inquietante era cuando no decía nada–. A fin de cuentas, llegaron a conocerse más tiempo como adultos del que se conocieron como niños. El Rin de doce años no era el mismo Rin que le exigía que contestara si conocía el significado de las flores de cerezo y, al mismo tiempo, _lo era_ ; no podía negarlo. Pero como ambos nunca rompieron la barrera de la rivalidad–incomodidad en ese entonces, el muro permaneció allí, materializado en cartas que no llegaron y llamadas que no se hicieron, esperando que quisieran escalarlo o destruirlo.

No permitirle a Haruka tener un segundo de paz era la manera de Rin de enfrentarse a él.

–Simbolizan el renacer –señaló de mala gana. No entendía hacia dónde Rin quería llevar la conversación, pero sí sabía que no le apetecía particularmente participar en ella.

–Sí, simbolizan el renacer –admitió Rin–. Y los nuevos comienzos.

La caminata de Rin se hizo más y más lenta hasta que se detuvo por completo. Existe un claro entre tantos cerezos y un pequeño lago artificial que refleja el espíritu de sencillez de los jardines japoneses tradicionales sobre el que Rin posó sus ojos, pero cuando Haruka se situó a su lado notó que éstos miraban mucho más allá de la escena que tenían delante.

–Haru, ¿quieres saber por qué te traje aquí? Quería mostrarte esto, que lo vieras por tus propios ojos. Estos cerezos son nativos de Japón. Sus semillas fueron traídas desde hace más de treinta años y plantadas en una tierra a la que no pertenecen. El suelo, el clima, la gente; acá todo es distinto y estos cerezos aún antes de brotar tuvieron que enfrentarse a ello.

Haruka escuchó en silencio. Quiso pensar que esto era algo típico de Rin y restarle importancia a sus palabras, pero no pudo. Nunca se le ha dado bien ignorar a Rin. Ignorar _de verdad._

–No conocieron su primavera o su cielo y nunca lo harán porque echaron raíces a miles de kilómetros de su hogar. Con esto no quiero decirte que Iwatobi ya no sea _tu_ hogar, Haru, sino simplemente que tu hogar ahora es _más amplio_ que sólo Iwatobi, que sólo Japón. Porque _hay primavera en todo el mundo, Haru_ y estos cerezos, que florecen año tras año fuera del país al que pertenecían, son la mayor prueba de ello.

Rin calla, la brisa es fresca por los caprichosos resabios de invierno que se aferran a ella y está cargada de pétalos. Esa fragilidad, uno de los rasgos distintivos de las flores de cerezo, envuelve una metáfora, piensa. Las flores de cerezo no se marchitan y él tampoco dejará que _Haru_ muera en el árbol. _Haru_ debe florecer para luego caer, temporada tras temporada, en el esplendor de su belleza.

Y volver a florecer en otra temporada, en otro suelo.

–En el fondo, Haru, quiero que sepas que pueden _(puedes)_ florecer en cualquier parte.

Haruka debe, como los cerezos, aprender a renacer en cada giro –inesperado o no– que ha tomado su vida.

.

* * *

.

Haruka piensa que, probablemente, los primeros cerezos han comenzado a florecer en Japón. Aquí, en Australia, dentro de un par de días el clima seco del verano dará paso a un otoño caluroso y abochornado. _Esta es nuestra señal de retirada_ , rememora Haruka las palabras de Rin. El dulzor dorado ha teñido la vid que bordea la Mid-Western Highway y su olor ingresa al vehículo gracias a las ventanas abiertas, embriagador. Es la segunda vez que recorren el mismo camino y, en esta ocasión, Haruka no lleva los ojos cerrados. Al igual que los turistas de hace dos años, quiere atesorar el cielo naranja del atardecer; el silencio de la carretera rural siendo interrumpido por la risa de Rin y el aleteo en su estómago al reconocer las palabras que le dan la bienvenida a _Cowra Shire, Centre of World Friendship_ en amarillo recortado sobre verde.

Quiere atesorarlo todo.

(Por última vez).

.

Rin ríe mientras corre por la Avenida de Sakura y el viento lleva a los oídos de Haruka su risa profunda y grave a pesar de haberlo perdido de vista. Los árboles de cerezos, que al final del verano ya no se visten de rosa, producen un sonido agradable al ser mecidos por la brisa y Haruka camina con los ojos cerrados, llenando sus pulmones de la noche que comienza a caer.

El japonés de Rin se funde con otras voces, otras risas y, luego, otros silencios; todos familiares y, cuando lo encuentra entre los cerezos, Haruka siente que jamás acabará de abrir los ojos por completo. No, porque quiere atesorarlo todo.

La sonrisa amable de Makoto.

El abrazo de Nagisa; la solemnidad de Rei.

El destello emocionado en los ojos de Rin.

El nudo en su garganta.

El final del verano australiano.

–Felicidades por tu incorporación al Equipo Olímpico, Haru.

La voz de Makoto pronuncia las palabras que Haruka no se atrevió a descubrir por sí mismo meses atrás. El contenido de aquella carta, la que Haruka recibió del Comité Olímpico Japonés –idéntica a la de Rin–, aquella que mantuvo semanas en su mesita de noche y que metió dentro de un sobre más grande con la dirección de la Familia Tachibana en Iwatobi escrita en él. El motivo por el que junto a Rin dejaron _su hogar_ en Japón hace dos años; el motivo por el que dejarán su _hogar_ en Australia en un par de días. El motivo por el que sus amigos están allí, para llevarlo a _casa_ al final del verano; a un Japón en el que los cerezos apenas comienzan a florecer.

Porque los veranos en Australia se acaban y las primaveras que le siguen en Japón, eventualmente, también. Pero Haruka ha aprendido que siempre habrá un nuevo comienzo tras el final del verano y los pétalos de cerezo volverán a caer antes de marchitarse, marcando un nuevo ciclo, un nuevo giro en el destino.

Uno que espera ansioso.

Y eso, piensa Haruka rodeado de los brazos de sus amigos, eso sí es irrefutable.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

.

¡Guau! Pensé que no acabaría jamás.  
Este _fanfiction_ implicó muchas horas de investigación y aprendizaje sobre Australia, lo que disfruté inmensamente.  
Es lo más largo que he escrito últimamente; agradecería sus comentarios y críticas. ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Errores? ¿ _Out of character_?  
¡Muchas gracias por estar aquí y haber leído la historia! Espero que les haya dejado una sensación linda en el corazoncito~

~ _blueflowersfall_


End file.
